Saved
by Casual Phoenix
Summary: "If she said she was afraid, she'd be a goddamned liar. She was terrified. This wasn't the way a child like her should feel. Ever. She had no idea where this man would take her." Story of an OC. Like them? Read this. Don't like them? Take a chance.
1. Season 1, Chapter 1

_**ATTENTION! READ A/N. IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION.**_

 **A/N: Well, welcome fellow young bloods, my name is Causal Phoenix. You probably don't know me, since this is my first story. So constructive criticism is advised. First off, I have no plot whatsoever, so feel welcome to suggest any ideas. Second, don't expect any schedule, I know I am a procrastinator, so I know I am gonna write when I want. I'll try to at least update every so often. Third, I do not plan on having any romance in this series, but that could change. Like I said, suggest anything, if i like it, i'll think about it. Forth, i'm starting at in season one. Fifth, if you have any questions or suggestions leave a review or PM me! Sixth, i have been writing this with my cousin. I told him about it he was just on aboard. He's been suggesting ideas, which I most likely will do. So theres both a male and female perspective on this. Also, this is rated M for a reason. I cuss a lot, so I know there will be a lot of cussing,and there could be violence (OH HELL NO! YOU KNOW THERE'S GONNA BE VIOLENCE! This is TWD we're talking about!).**

 **FUN FACT: If you look closely in the RV, you can see a painting or poster that says, "How about a nice cup of shut the hell up!". Good advice!**

 **Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be wonderful if I owned TWD? I'm afraid I don't. (I don't know if I am supposed to put a disclaimer for TV shows, but they do in the books section, so yea, I own nothing but my OCs)**

chapter one

~CP~

If she said she was afraid, she'd be a goddamned liar. She was terrified. This wasn't the way a child like her should feel. Ever. She had no idea where this man would take her. For all she knew he could be hauling her over to the slaughter house. She wanted to run, to squirm free of his grip, but she didn't dare move. It hadn't been helpful last time. She walked beside him, hoping he was helping. The man slung the crossbow over his shoulders, his left hand still holding her wrist. He was glaring at his thumbnail on his right hand, which seemed to have hangnail. He readjusted his bag, which she had noticed reeked. But she was sorta used to the smell of the dead by now. He turned his head to her, catching her stare. She immediately turned her head away, in fear he would do something.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked, picking at the thumbnail with his index finger. He waited for her to respond for a moment, before muttering something under his breath. They walked in the woods in silence for a moment. It was peaceful here, and quiet. Wait. Weren't those the same thing? "The name's Daryl." he said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. She closed her eyes, and gathered up all the courage held in her small figure.

"Dylan." she said, barely a whisper. Daryl must have heard her, because he snickered a bit. "Ain't Dylan a boy's name?" She nervously played with her hair with her free hand, her mind debating rather or not to tell him about her past. Another five minutes passed. Ten. She suddenly got sick of the silence, and chose to answer his question.

"My mother was expecting a boy." she said, once again quietly. Just as she finished her sentence, Daryl let go of her wrist. He began walking towards a path, motioning her to follow him. Dylan knew he would catch her if she ran, so she decided quickly to walk with him. That's what she was taught. To make decisions quickly. The path was made of dirt, something that was common around here. They were on the dirt path for at least half an hour. It was dusk, Dylan's favorite time of the day. He stopped before he turned a corner, holding out his hand for Dylan to take. She glared at it for a second, before resting her hand in his. He took a deep breath, before dragging her around the corner.

The first thing she noticed was a large RV. A man with a white beard was sitting on top of it, staring at her with large eyes. Right next to the RV, there was what seemed to be a fire, with three woman and a boy, who looked around her age, sitting around it. One of the woman had wavy blond hair, while the other had light brown hair. One of the woman had short hair, which looked a little gray. Dylan liked it. It looked like an old hair cut she had. They all stared at Dylan for a minute, it was starting to get uncomfortable. The one with the brown hair spoke up first.

"So Daryl, what'd you find today?" she asked still staring at Dylan.

"I got six squirrels, and four rabbits. One was mighty big too. I was just about to go out again, I just wanted to drop this one off." Daryl said sarcastically patting her back. The woman with shorter hair stood up, walking towards her. She knelt in front of Dylan, giving her a warm smile.

"My name's Carol, what's your name sweetie?" she asked as she licked her thumb and washed the dirt off her face. Daryl snickered under his breath. Carol turned to him and frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked Daryl. He shook his head. "Been walkin' with the kid for an hour. I've only gotten seven words outta her mouth. She ain't talking shit." he smirked.

"I'm not talking shit. Unlike someone here." Dylan finally spoke, glaring at Daryl for being rude to Carol. He shrugged, but the other four women had shut their mouths, most likely taking in what she was said. She shook her head and turned to Carol.

"Dylan. My name is Dylan." she said smiling slightly. The woman with the brown hair cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, Dylan, that's Amy,"she pointed to the blond haired woman who waved to her."I'm Lori and this is my son, Carl." she smiled. Dylan nodded, sitting down next to Amy.

~CP~

She slowly ate the food on the plate Lori gave her, savoring the taste. It had been nearly a week since she ate something. She wanted it to seem like a huge meal. She had drank some water at the creek. It looked clean, she hoped it was. The last thing she needed was a stomach virus. Or worse. She sat alone, under a nearby tree. This is something she enjoyed. Being alone. It had some certain feeling to it that filled her with peace. No one to interrupt her thoughts, she had a lot of 'em.

There was a large amount of people at camp. There were 30 people, at most. Dylan only had been seven people in her past group, most of them being grown men. She and her brother were the only children in the group. Here, it was like a homeschooled child walking into a classroom for the first time.

The man who had been sitting on top of the RV had been Dale. He was nice, a lot more nicer than most people here. Dale had agreed she could stay in the RV, he was going

"Hi."

Dylan didn't look up, feeling like the person had interrupted her thoughts. "Hey." she said dryly, holding her gaze to the food on her plate. "Hello," Carl responded in a quiet tone. She froze in panic, "Uh…," she couldn't say anything, she turned her head to face the young boy. When she turned, she saw him staring at her with an annoyed but friendly glance. "What were you going to say?" Carl asked. Dylan couldn't move, in a panic, she shrugged her shoulders, avoiding answering.

"Listen, I know you're new and scared, but we're good people that only want to help," Carl said," If you want, Shane and I are going to do something in a few hours, if you want you can come with?".

"I think I'll pass," Dylan smiled nervously. "it's late and i'd like to settle in a bit, but maybe later." Carl nodded, "I understand." he said, sitting down in front of her. Dylan didn't know why she was frightened by Carl talking to her. Maybe it was the new surroundings? Yea, the new surroundings. It was getting late and stars were shining brighter than ever."I'll see you in the morning… I guess" She said as she got up and started walking toward the RV.

"Okay, see ya," Carl said in a bummed out type of tone. Dylan opened the RV's door and closed it behind her. She kicked off her shoes and laid on the bed to the left in the back. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

~CP~

Dylan opened her eyes in a quick motion. It was still pitch black. She got out of the bed but realized that everyone was still asleep, but when she looked out the window, she saw two mysterious characters moving outside. This alarmed her. Dylan wanted to wake Dale and warn him about it until she heard a familiar voice outside. It was Shane's voice, a man she had met a little after she had met Dale. Shane was interesting. That's really all she could say about him. She had only answered his questions, like where she was from, and why she was alone.

Dylan couldn't make out what he was saying, peeking out of the window next to the bed she was sleeping in, which Dale had kept open.

Then she heard Lori's voice. Dylan's eyes started to adjust to the lighting, and the two figures seemed to be Lori and Shane. She still couldn't make out their voices. They were mumbling. They seemed to be arguing, by the tones in their voices. Dylan couldn't decide whether or not to follow them or say put. Lori and Shane were leaving the campsite, and headed toward the lake. Her curiosity was driving her mad, as the shadowy figures escaped her sight, she decided that she would follow them. The window was barely wide enough to escape through, and Dylan was pretty thin for her age. After around 3 minutes of squeezing through the window, she made it out and began to follow Shane and Lori through the cryptic forest.

She knew she shouldn't be sticking her nose in other's business, but the curiosity that filled her was soul devouring. Now she was just being dramatic. She kept at least 20 yards in between them. They were almost at the lake, until she tripped on a tree root. Fortunately, she was far enough away for them to hear her. When Lori and Shane sat down with their feet in the water, Dylan got closer. Eventually, she was in hearing distance when she sat down to listen. She heard more arguing between them. Dylan pondered on what they were talking about. Nineteen minutes later of their bickering towards each other, there was silence. Dylan was greatly alarmed, she feared that Shane and Lori could've found out that she was there and get her in trouble. She didn't hear any foot steps near her, but her heart was pumping loud enough to distract her ears. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like kissing. Dylan wanted to look to see what was going on, but she feared that it could be a distraction to give away her position. She pondered on this for a minute until she finally got up in a slow motion just so that her head was exposed from behind the bushes that she was hiding in. What she saw had blown away her world. After what may've been an hour of fighting between them, a second later and they were making out. Lori and Shane were by the water kissing. Part of Dylan wanted to throw up but another wanted to see where this was leading. Unfortunately, she knew where they were heading after Shane took his shirt off. Dylan suddenly felt like a pervert, and quietly got up and backed away. When she was out of view, she was running, quietly as possible.

Okay, okay don't panic. You'll figure it out.

Okay. She tried to gather her scrambled thoughts while she headed back to camp. So Lori and Shane were in some sort of relationship, and they apparently wanted to keep it quiet, and now she knew, great. When the RV was in sight, Dylan knew she was safe and it was okay to turn her head to make sure that she wasn't being followed by them. She regretted turning her head and running, because she ran into someone. She fell down where as the person she hit hadn't moved a muscle. The person was a man,and he said,"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he said in a stern and hateful tone. Dylan knew she was screwed, because she recognized the tone of the man, it was Dale and he look too happy to see her.

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading and reviewing!**

 **This chapter was kinda short,and we plan to make them longer! :D Also, by the end of this chapter, we sorta have a plot, but still suggest ideas!**


	2. Season 1, Chapter 2

There was a moment of silence before she could speak. "I...I…um," Dylan stuttered,"I was… J-J-J-Just going for a midnight walk," she smiled nervously.

"Was anyone else out with you? Dylan, you better not lie." Dale frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Um…" she didn't want to get kicked out of the camp, but she didn't want Dale to know about what she saw either. Dylan looked down as if she were ashamed of what she was about to admit,"Lori and Shane were out as well,".

In a surprisingly change of tone, Dale raised his eyebrows. "Really? Did anything happen between them?"

Dylan picked up her head and looked at Dale in surprise. She was surprised that he wasn't yelling at her, but she was curious about why he asked if anything happened between them. He didn't seem to care if she was with them or not. "Yah, but I really don't want to get into the details," Dylan replied with an embarrassed tone.

"Tell me exactly what you saw," Dale said in syllables. The way he said it made her much more nervous.

"I don't think that it's right for me to say what was going on, all i saw was Shane taking his shirt off, I only inferred what that was leading…" Dylan stop, realizing that Shane may've been taking his shirt off to go for a midnight swim, but with what they were doing, that made it really hard for her to be convinced by that story.

"Dale, i'm sorry I left, I was just curious. I shouldn't have left camp." Dylan stared down at her bare feet, as she kicked at the dirt.

"Could you please not tell the rest of camp? I really love it here and I wouldn't want a bad impression." Dylan bit her tongue, rising her head to look at Dale.

"Dylan, I wouldn't do that." Dale smiled patting her back. He lifted his hand off her shoulder and pulled it to his sides. "I knew something was happening between them. Good thing Rick is dead." Dylan stepped back at this new information.

"Who the hell is Rick?" she asked, crossing her slender arms. Dale shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. He let out a sigh.

"As Lori explained it, Rick is her dead husband." Dylan uncrossed her arms and let them dangle at her side. "Before all of, well, THIS, Shane was a Sheriff, with Rick as his deputy. About a month before, Rick was shot, and put in a coma. He was still in one when it happened. According to Shane at least, Rick died when the hospital was overrun."

"That's an awfully quick time to get over a dead husband." Dylan frowned. Dale turned his head to the side, still looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"Three months. Rick was in a coma for one, and it's been two months. She got over him in three months" Dylan realized. Dale shook his head.

"Carl said his parents were having problems." Well that just made her sad. She wanted to shed just a tear for the poor boy. What was this feeling? Sympathy? Sympathy was something she rarely felt towards a person.

"Well, I think we should probably be off to bed, again." Dylan said as she stepped into the RV.

~CP~

As her brother would have described it, she felt like a sack of shit. She hadn't got much sleep, her mind just kept running off to places, like wondering what spiders tasted like. Or, the more obvious one, what had happened. Not only that, she smelled like shit too. It had been at least two weeks since she last bathed. That's probably why Amy dragged her down to the quarry, where she finally felt better. She had cleaned her whole body head to toe at least 12 times before Amy tossed Dylan an extra shirt she had so Dylan didn't have to sit in the old shirt she arrived in. She quickly tossed on her clothes, following Amy as she followed the path leading back to camp. The shirt Amy had given her was grey, with white stars all over it. The shirt reached her mid thigh, with her knee length shorts barely showing. It brought a small smile to her face.

As they got back to camp, Dylan noticed Dale sitting atop the RV, nodding to her as she passed. A moment later, she saw Shane and Lori bickering and arguing again, just as they did last night. Dylan looked away and pretended not to notice She saw Carl sitting alone on a log by the tents. He was staring at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. She remembered what Dale had told her the night before, and suddenly that feeling of sympathy returned to her chest. She rolled her eyes at what she was about to do, and sighed. She walked over and sat beside him, keeping a foot in between them.

"Hey." she plastered a smile on her face. Dylan turned her head to Carl. "Hey." he dryly said, still twiddling with his thumbs. Her smile faded, replaced by a straight line. Silence washed over them, and after a minute Dylan got sick of it.

"So, I don't mean to be a bother, but is there anything happening between your mother and Shane?" Dylan asked, turning to him with a questioning eyebrow. Carl looked at her before mumbling a simple, "No," he shrugged his shoulders,"as far as I can tell." He frowned slightly. "Why?"

She shrugged her slender shoulders, and sighed. "They just have that sort of feeling. I don't really know how to explain it. I hope that doesn't sound weird." Carl nodded, as his mother walked up to him. She had a small bag in her hands.

"Sorry Carl, but we've gotta cut your hair." Lori frowned as Carl sighed. He sat crossed legged on the ground, as his mother sat behind him on the log. She opened the bag, and pulled out what she needed to cut his hair. She began snipping, every other moment or so Carl would let out a small whimper.

"So who's Rick?" Dylan asked out of curiosity. Even though she knew who he was, she wanted to see what Lori would reply with. She saw Carl stiffen, while Lori just sighed. "He's my dead husband." she frowned. Dylan put on a shocked face, even though she wasn't the slightest. "Oh i'm sorry to bring it up. I didn't know." she stuttered. Lori finished Carl's hair, he muttered a quick "Thank you." when his mother kissed his forehead, and walked away.

Dylan's gaze returned to Carl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pick through old wounds." she said, messing with her curls. Carl smiled. "What does that mean?"

"Have you ever had a really bad cut on you arm or something?" she asked her finger going up and down on her arm. Carl shook his head. "Well, I have. It's called a wound. A bad cut. And when someone touches it, it stings." Carl nodded his head understandingly. "And it hurts. By poking at a wound, you hurt the person. So, it sorta means 'making someone remember a bad event'." Dylan finished. She imagined her brother laughing at that. He always laughed at things like that. She guessed he didn't understand them. At least Carl asked what it meant.

"That's cool." he nodded. "Since you picked through a wound, can I do the same?".

"Sure, that seems fair," Dylan said in a nervous tone.

"What happened to your family, did you have any brothers or sisters?" Carl asked eyeing Dylan. She felt her insides curl a bit, before nodding.

"I had a brother." that was all she said. He turned to her. "What was his name?" Dylan smiled a bit remembering how wild and random her brother was. "His name was Tristan." she smiled. Carl raised his eyebrows. "Any other family members?"

"My mother, my aunt, and my cousins." her smile faded quickly. "They all died." she said, finally answering his first question. Just as if on cue, a girl with blond hair sat beside Dylan with a small smile on her face. "Hi, i'm Sophia." she extended a hand. Dylan eyed it for a second, before shaking it. "Dylan." She smiled.

"Wanna play?" Sophia asked looking at the two. It had been a while since she had played a game. Even before it happened, she rarely played games. That wasn't the kid she was. Before, she always had a book in her hands. Recess was spent on the bench reading books she got from the library. But she nodded her head, since she didn't want to seem rude.

"What game?" Dylan asked. Sophia thought for a moment.

"Tag!" she smiled, tapping Dylan on the shoulder. Sophia scrambled away from her, while Carl slided off the log. Since Carl was closer, she ran after him. He dodged her hand, running towards Sophia.

"Carl you're not supposed to lead her to me!" Sophia frowned as Dylan changed course and tagged Sophia. She was about to run, when the sound from the RV distracted her.

"HELLO BASE CAMP."

It was loud, and everyone seemed to hear it. Dylan ran towards the RV, along with Shane, Amy, Lori, and a couple other people she didn't know.

"CAN ANYBODY OUT THERE HEAR ME?" the voice from the radio asked.

"BASE CAMP THIS IS T-DOG. ANYBODY HEAR ME?" Dale quickly grabbed the radio handle thingy, Dylan didn't know what it was. "Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end, repeat repeat."

"SHANE IS THAT YOU?" T-Dog asked. Lori put her hands on her hips. "Is that them?"

"WE.. IN PRETTY DEEP SHIT." the radio static fuzzed the man's words, but they could make it out.

"WE'RE TRAPPED IN THE DEPARTMENT STORE."

Shane rubbed his head. "He say they're trapped?"

"THEY'RE GEEKS ALL OVER THE PLACE. HUNDREDS OF 'EM. WE'RE SURROUNDED."

"T-Dog repeat that last. Repeat." Dale tried. Instead of an anwser, static was all they heard."They're trapped?" Amy snapped."Shane-" Lori began, but he cut them off."No way. We can't go. We can't risk the group and you know that."

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy once again snapped at Shane.

"Amy, we know this isn't going to be easy-"

"She volunteered. To help us."

"I know. We all know it. She's trapped. She's gone. We're going to have to deal with it."

Amy leaned closer to Shane, before she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She's my sister you son of a bitch." and with that she stormed off. As anyone with common sense would know, she was pissed off.

"Can someone please explain this to me?" Dylan asked, having all heads turn to her. Shane rubbed his neck.

"We sent some of our people to a department store in Atlanta." Dale called from atop the RV. Dylan went bug eyed.

"Why would you send them? Atlanta is crawling with the deceased!" Shane shook his head instead of answering. Instead, Lori did. "They went there to get supplies, we figured since it was over-run, there wouldn't be much people there." Dylan nodded her head, running after Amy.

~CP~

She found Amy sitting in her tent, packing a bag. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked watching Amy. She continued to pack, not telling Dylan to watch her language as someone else would have. Dylan knew what she was doing. "Amy, stop." once again Amy ignored her, putting the little items she had in her bag. She did what she was taught to do. Think quickly. Without a second thought, she snatched the bag away from Amy, finally grabbing her attention.

"We wait." she said, shoving the bag behind her back. "What?"

"You're not going out there. There's still a chance. Like Shane said, it's not likely they're going to make it. There's no point in going after them. The best thing we can do is wait."

"Dylan, give me the bag." Amy said through grinding teeth.

"No." she answered as sassy as she could. Her mother used this method. Make them mad, they'll be more understanding when they get over it. With the bag, she ran as fast as she could out of the tent. "DYLAN!" She heard Amy shout behind her. It made the corners of her mouth lift a bit, knowing Amy was already running after her. She decided to run down to the quarry, where she knew a lot of people were. She ran down the long path, which was a little steep.

By the time she reached the quarry, Amy was pretty far behind her, but she knew she could see her. The only people down there were Lori, Carol, and several other people were either washing clothes or sitting around. "Dylan give me my bag back!" Amy shouted at her, catching the attention of everyone down in the quarry. Dylan turned around, shouting a quick, "No." she once again made it sassy. She turned her head again, only to run into someone. They both crashed into the ground, when she noticed who she had ran into.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry!" she smiled nervously, looking her new friend Carl in the eyes. "What is happening?" he asked. She felt blood rush to her cheeks, as she got off him quickly.  
"Dylan!" she heard Amy shout, much closer now. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. She stood up, standing still waiting for Amy to show up.

Carl was still planted on the ground, most likely confused as hell. He looked up at Dylan, before raising his eyebrows. "What is happening?" he asked again just as Amy approached. She looked calm. She hoped she was.

"Dylan can I please have my bag?" Amy said reaching out her hand. "If I give it to you, are you going to leave?" Dylan asked, holding the bag behind her back. Amy nodded her head. "You can't. Promise me you won't." Dylan said shaking her head, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't let them fall. She didn't know much people at camp. Amy was with the few she liked. She didn't want to lose her. Amy frowned a bit, before nodding. "I promise."

* * *

AWW HOW SWEET!

This chapter wasn't much longer than the last, but we decided to leave it here and come back later!:D

InvisibleSoul4: Thank you for being the first to review! It filled our hearts with joy to see such a nice review!


	3. Season 1, Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D We enjoy to see people are, like, actually reading it. We thought we were screwed! XD. Also, I noticed we had a couple mistakes, like I wrote 'stop' instead of 'stopped' and it's driving me up the wall!**

 **InvisibleSoul4: I guess I've always wanted a little girl named Dylan, so I thought, "Screw it. Let's name her Dylan. We originally named her Tristan (I like that name for a girl too) and were going to have the brother's name be Dylan. But we switched them. I must have missed a name. Thank you for correcting me! Thank's for reading! (your description is coming soon)(she doesn't have curly hair BTW, more like wavy. I don't know how you came up with that.**

 **Guest: Thanks for reading for some reason! :p Ed always disgusted me, along with any other man who would do stuff like that. The thought still frightens me. Well, here's your chapter!**

~CP~

"It's getting dark. They should be back by now." Amy frowned crossing her arms. Dylan shook her head. She knew they were gone. There was the smallest chance they had survived, but that was a pebble compared to the boulder. Dylan sat on top of the RV, along with Dale. She sat crossed legged, while Dale sat in the lawn chair.

"They'll turn up." Dylan reassured her. More for herself than Amy.

It had been at least eight hours since Amy's little fit. She was sitting with Carol and Lori, probably complaining about her sister. Carol was much more quiet than most of the woman. She just nodded while listening to the other's talk.

"Why'd ya take Amy's bag?" Dale spoke suddenly taking a sip from a canteen. Dylan bit her cheek, turning to Dale. "I wasn't going to let her do something stupid."

"What was she gonna do?" he asked, handing the canteen to Dylan. She muttered a quiet 'thank you' before taking a quick sip. "She was going to go find her sister." Dylan said with a sigh. "I don't blame her for the act. If I had known my brother was still alive, I would have gone after him in a heartbeat, even if the odds were against me." She said playing with her hair.

"Why didn't you let her go?"

"Her sister was with people. I know my brother would have been alone. But with people? Her chances are larger." Just as she finished her sentence, she heard a car alarm in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" Dylan asked, turning her head to the noise. From what she could see, there was a red car coming towards camp. It took less than a minute for the car to reach camp. It turned the corner, and stopped with a thud.

Shane walked up to the car, when a Korean man jumped out of the car. The man jumped up, filled with glee.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THAT FUCKING THING UP? IT'S GONNA ATTRACT WALKERS!" Shane shouted at the man who just shrugged his shoulders. Amy ran up to the man, and was already shouting at him.

"Where is she? Is she alive? Where is everyone?"

"Open the hood goddamn it!" Shane yelled at the man. The man raised his hands in defence, clicking a button in the car. Shane quickly found a wire in the car and pulled it. The alarm died down, with Shane shaking his head. "Ya trying to attract every walker for miles?"

"I think we're probably fine." Dale eyed the car. "Here with all the hills, it would be hard to pinpoint the source." Shane once again shook his head. Amy still rambled to the man about her sister.

"Yea she's fine. Everyone is. Well, everyone but Merle." the man frowned as a large van pulled up into camp. Just as it stopped, an older woman, probably in her thirties, stepped out of the van and ran towards Amy. She wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"You scared the living shit outta me." Amy smiled as she held her sister. A man stepped out, a little girl running to him. He picked her up, as she smiled, "Daddy!" Another woman walked to his side, plating a quick kiss on his cheek. It made the corners of her mouth turn upward, seeing so much people get out of the van. Then she turned to Lori and Carl. His mother was holding his shoulders. Damn it. All the happiness in her stomach suddenly disappeared. Carl had this weird effect in her, maybe it was just the information about his father. She was still on top of the Rv, unlike Dale.

"How'd you escape?" she asked out of curiosity. The people who came out of the van turned to her. Then she realized why. "Oh, i'm Dylan. I'm new." she bit her lip. Seeing the others made her stomach turn a bit. She didn't know why, it just did. It was just like on of those feelings you can't explain. The Korean man shrugged. "New guy got us out. The idiot walked into Atlanta, thinking all was merry." Dylan's eye's went wide.

"Shane, I take back every thought I had, thinking you were crazy for sending them out there. This man is obviously insane." she said, climbing down the ladder. The man let out a small giggle, but shut his mouth when Shane glared at him. "Hey tank boy, why don't ya come on out and meet everyone?" the man turned to the van, as a man stepped out. He wore what seemed to be an officer's clothing, with a hat atop his head. When he saw who was at camp, he turned around for a second, then turned back to them. He brought his hand to his mouth, as he started speed walking.

"Dad!" the vocals of Carl sounded like he was going to cry. He looked like it too. He ran out of his mother's grasp and into the man's. Well, Rick's. The feeling that made her want to squeal with excitement returned to her, as she sat down on a near by log. It was nice to see that Carl and Lori had Rick.

Then a sudden feeling of disgust made her cross her arms. He was alive. Lori had been unfaithful.

No no no no no! She thought he was dead!

But then a thought entered her mind. This may have been going on before. She shook her head, trying to convince herself that's not what happened. She thought he was dead.

The expression on Lori's face said it all. She looked terrified, relieved, confused, guilty. Dylan still had that feeling in her chest. She tried to push it out, but it wasn't going to leave. Lori had cheated. She had crossed Rick's trust.

Rick had a different look. He had a goofy smile on his face, and he held that boy for dear life. Carl still in his arms, he walked to his wife and wrapped his other arm Lori, who hugged back, her expression still on her face. It made Dylan's heart fall into her stomach. Rick looked so happy to see her. He didn't know what she had done. He just hugged them. Lori's actions were oblivious to Rick.

Tears were already staining Carl's face. He was smiling like an idiot. She focused on his smile for a second, before turning to Dale. He had his arms crossed too. His gaze left the family and settled on Dylan. She shook her head, as she turned to Amy. Her and her sister were still holding eachother. She turned away from the group, and climbed up the ladder of the RV.

~CP~

"Oh come on! It'll be fun." Carl smiled at Sophia and Dylan as he put his hands on his hips. "No. Frogs are gross." Sophia scowled. "Frog legs are yummy." Dylan sighed. "EWWWWWWWWW! You've eaten frogs?" Sophia asked with disgust. Dylan nodded. "Tastes just like chicken."

"You know what? You guys go be weird." Sophia giggled, walking away from the two kids. She hadn't known her for very long, but she was enjoying her company more and more. "So, we're gonna go catch frogs with Shane?" Dylan asked. Carl nodded, walking down the path to the quarry.

"So, you glad your dad's home?" she asked as she followed him. Carl nodded his head, still ahead of Dylan. They were quiet for a while, when Carl broke the silence.

"Where you from?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Virginia." Dylan smiled, finally catching up to Carl. She walked beside him, as he asked yet another question. "Then why were you in Georgia?"

"Visiting my grandmother."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry he had to leave again." Rick and some others went to go get some guns he had dropped, along with Daryl's brother, Merle. He had thrown a huge fit.

"I'm not worried." Carl responded, turning to Dylan. "He can take care of himself."

"He seems like a tough guy," Dylan said while looking down making sure she didn't trip as they approached a large root that stuck out of the ground. She stepped over the root, while Carl tripped. he let out a small scream, and rolled on his back. Dylan brought her hand to her mouth to hide her laugh, but let one out. Carl looked up from he was. He rolled his eyes, as Dylan offered a hand. He took it, as Dylan helped him up.

"Pay attention next time, dingus." Carl raised his eyebrows.

"I think it's someone who does something stupid, that's funny. At least that's what the dictionary said." she explained. He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you miss anything?" she asked suddenly. He smiled. "I miss the morning cartoons."She ran ahead of Carl.

"I miss the library. Just a book." she said, turning the corner to the quarry. "Books?" he asked. "Yea, they were my life."

"I had to be forced to read." Dylan looked behind her, to find Carl smirking. "You'd have pry books out of my hands." she said as she walked over to Shane. He gave her a quick smile. Carl walked up to Shane. "I invited Dylan to catch frogs with us." he said as he rolled up his jeans. Shane nodded. "You aint gonna be grossed out by some frogs, right?" Shane smiled as he handed her a corner of the net. "Not really." she shrugged her shoulders , as Carl grabbed the other corner of the net. "You two ready?" he smiled as they stepped into the water. "Now, i'm going to splash around a lot, scaring the frogs. You're gonna snatch them up!" he said, excitement filling in every word. "You guys ready?" they both nodded, as Shane started shouting and splashing the water around. The two kids moved the net around, trying to catch frogs. After about 10 seconds, Shane stopped and smiled. "What'd ya get?"

Dylan searched the net, only to find nothing.

"Pebbles." she sighed. "Oh don't worry. I takes a while for you to get it right! Now, let's try again!"

~CP~

They had been out there for at least half an hour trying again and again. They'd tried for the fifteenth time. "Still no luck." Carl sighed as he tossed the net to the side. "Ah, don't give-"

"Shane I need to talk to you." Lori interrupted, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the two kids. They watched the two adults walk off.

"If it helps, I think Dale had some books in the RV." Carl sighed as Dylan walked out of the water. "Oh, thanks." she said quietly.

* * *

 **Okay guys thanks for reading, this chapter was short, but screw it. Have a good whatever and happy 4th to the people reading in the USA! :D Also, I don't know how kids around that age talk (by that age my tomboy self and friends were already telling dirty jokes, so yea) so them talking may have sucked.**

 **Thank's for reading and the reviews!**


	4. Season 1, Chapter 4

FUN FACT: Terminus means at the end of the tracks. Seriously, look it up.

InvisibleSoul4: Thanks. Here's the chapter. I'm sorta awake at 3 a.m, I shouldn't have read those damn creepypastas. Scared the living shit outta me! XD

Guest: it was nice to know you're enjoying it! You, have a great day!

~CP~

Shane and Lori were, once again, bickering. And that annoyed Dylan for some reason. After a minute, their argument stopped, with Lori walking off. Still annoyed, she turned her head to where some woman of the group were washing clothes, including Amy, her sister, and Carol. There was a dark skinned woman that came back with Amy's sister, but she hadn't spoken to her. They all started laughing for some reason, it must have been funny. Some of the woman were holding their stomachs. Suddenly, Carol's husband,she had known him as Ed, walked up to them and said something. They all shut up, sitting still for a minute.

Then Amy's sister spoke up. She couldn't make out what they were saying, she wasn't very close to them. The sister stood up and threw the shirt she held in her hands at him. He threw it back, hitting her face.

"Did he just do that?" she asked Carl, grabbing his attention away from whatever the hell he was looking at. "Huh?" She pointed to the women. He followed her gaze, and watched as Ed pointed at Carol. She got up, the expression on her face wasn't the best to read. Amy and the other woman were up now. Carol tried to walk past Amy's sister, but she held her back. Ed tapped the girl's shoulder, and said something that probably wasn't pleasant. He grabbed Carol's arm, but the other woman held her back. He muttered something, before slapping Carol right across the face.

"Did he just hit her?" she asked in shock, turning to Carl. He kept his gaze on the woman, a look of disgust was on his face. Amy pulled Carol back, while the other woman kept hitting him, fighting back. "Do you think he's done that to Sophia?" she asked Carl. He didn't answer.

They struggled for about five seconds, before Shane pulled the man away from the women. He pushed him to the ground, before he threw a hard punch. he repeated this move, as the three ladies held Carol back. He kept punching, at least 15 more times. He pulled Ed up by the collar, his mouth moving, forming words. Even if she could, she wouldn't want to hear them.

He let go of Ed's collar in disgust. Shane began walking off towards the path back to camp. He stopped, and turned his head to us. He shook his head, stalking off. Carol, surprisingly was by Ed's side, crying. "Is she helping him?" she blurted out, shock still invaded her words. "Seem's like it." Carl frowned.

Dylan couldn't see much, but from where they were standing she could see Shane had screwed up his face. Ed laid there, motionless. Blood Dylan scowled. She didn't have any pity for the man. Not one little bit.

"He deserved it." she said as she took off her soaking socks. Carl nodded, gathering up the net and such.

~CP~

"It might be a little hard for you to read, but you may enjoy it." Dale smiled as he handed her a book. "It's an instant classic." Dylan examined the cover of the book. Just some simple words, "Little Woman?" Dylan asked as she looked it over it again. She had already read this one. It was a amazing book. Any book that could make you cry was a good one. And she was sobbing reading that one."Yup. That one will keep you up all night." he climbed up the ladder to the top of the RV. She opened her mouth to tell him she had already read it, but quietly shut it when she realised it might be rude. She looked down at the book again, before shrugging her shoulders and sitting down to read.

But she was interrupted by Dale. "What the hell is he doing?"

Dylan raised her eyebrows. She climbed up the latter, as Dale handed her the binoculars. Her gaze settles on a man, digging. Just digging. "He's been doing it all day." Dale frowned, climbing down. "I'll- i'll go tell Shane."

Jim was just digging. Had been for hours. Shane and a couple others had gone up to see what was happening, while she just stayed at camp. She watched from the top of the RV, seeing what Jim was doing. They talked for a minute, before some people had to tie him up to a tree.

"Why were you digging?" she heard Carl ask. She turned her head, to see Carl was talking to Jim. "I had a dream. Don't remember it now. You were in it."

~CP~

Her nose had been in the book all day. The sun was starting to fall, and she was only an eighth in. She sighed, remembering what happens later in the book. The thought still made her cringe. She saw Carol pass by, and she immediately put the book down. Ed was leaning on her shoulder. They walked off, heading into their tent. She winced when she got a closer look at his face. Horrible. More bruised and bloody than "Ed hit her again?" she heard a voice whisper beside her. She looked to her side, to see Sophia. She had sat down beside her on the dirt ground maybe a half an hour ago, watching Dylan read.

"Again?" Dylan questioned, crossing her arms. Sophia nodded. "You should see the bruises."

"Has he.. has he hit you?" Dylan asked. A pit formed in her stomach when Sophia nodded. "Once," Sophia paused, a scowl forming on her face. "I hate him."

"I don't blame you." Dylan whispered. "Sophia, could you finish your chores?" she heard Carol ask from her tent. Her tone only made Dylan's pit expand. "Yes, Mom." Sophia called back, standing up from where she was sitting. "I could help, if you like." Dylan smiled. Sophia shook her head, and went off to do her chores.

~CP~

Most of camp was awake, with a select few sleeping in their tents. Dylan was sitting in the RV at the table. The seats were comfortable, and made her feel good. She just stared at the RV for a couple of minutes, taking it in. Taking it all in. In the two months things have been like this, she had rarely sat down just to think. Just to let her mind roam to the strangest of places. These places usually couldn't be explained. She had imagined what she would do in an apocalypse, once. Everyone does. She thought she would be dead within a week.

Look where I am now.

Her gaze moved to outside the window, where some of the group gathered around a campfire. There were several fires spread around camp, but she focused on one family. It was the man she had saw earlier, with his two children. The kids were smudged with dirt, and smiled into the flames as their father held them. Dylan sighed, feeling her heart fall into her stomach. She just stared at them, for what seemed like forever.

Amy and her sister had caught some fish that day. A lot of it. She had eaten all of it, with everyone discussing this and that.

She heard the RV door open with a loud SNAP, startling her. She turned to see Dale, going through the cabinets.

"Jeez Dale, you scared the living daylights outta me!" Dylan whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "Hey, could you do me a favor?" Dylan nodded. "Amy asked me to get her some toilet paper, could you go give it to her? I think i'm going to go to bed. It's already ten." Dale yawned, grabbing a roll.

"You go do that." Dylan smiled, taking the roll. She opened the RV door, and exited the RV. She looked around, before spotting Amy around 10 yards away. She was right about to go into the woods,

"Hey Amy!" Dylan said, waving the toilet paper in the air. Amy turned around, as Dylan ran to catch up to her. Amy smiled.

It all just happened so quick. Too quick for Dylan to stop it. A large Geek grabbed Amy's shoulder from behind, and bit into her neck. A scream left both of their mouths, only to see more walkers rise from the woods. Dylan's scream continued, as she stumbled back a few steps. Amy was gone, She wasn't going to come back. Then it hit her the Lurkers were heading towards camp. Towards her. Dylan turned around, so quickly it made her a bit dizzy, and started to run. That's when she felt it. Something, probably a Lurker, had grabbed her hair. Her hair was long, it reached the small of her back, she could see why it would be able to reach it. She still ran forward, hoping at one point the walker would let go. Dylan screamed even louder, hoping camp would hear her.  
"WALKERS!" she heard a man scream. Then much more screams filled the air, making the Lurkers more active. She heard a shot in front of her, and for a second thought she had been shot. She felt the walker let go of her hair, and she dashed away from the small herd.

Dylan found Carol,Sophia,Lori and Carl all huddled behind Shane. She decided to stand with them, trying to keep calm. She knew she wasn't.

The whole camp was screaming now, some were running, some were killing, and some were being eaten. "STAY CLOSE!" Shane yelled at them, shooting three more walkers. He backed away, forcing them towards the RV. "GET INSIDE THE RV." Shane shouted, still shooting. Carol grabbed Dylan and Sophia's wrists, and pulled them towards the RV. The family, the one with the little girl, they were there too. Their father was doing the same thing Shane was doing, shooting any walker that came near the RV. She fell to her knees, as more gun shots filled the air, stinging her ears. She cupped her ears with her hands trying to block them out. She closed her eyes, pretending she wasn't there. She didn't want to be there. Until she heard the gunfire stop. The screaming stop.

She opened her eyes, to find Rick and the others had returned. She got up and dusted to dirt off of herself.

Dylan turned her head to see Rick holding his family, the man's children in his arms, and Sophia in Carol's arms. All of the children were sobbing, all except for her. Why was that? She couldn't find an explanation. Dylan had nearly been bitten, and she didn't feel like she need to cry.

Then she looked at Amy.

Her sister, Andrea, was just holding her sister's body, sobbing. She didn't look at the rest of the group, she just sat there. Amy's head was on her lap, as Andrea stoked Amy's hair, sobbing. Just straight down sobbing.

Her gaze moved to the rest of camp, and suddenly she felt selfish for not noticing. A lot of people were gone. No one she knew. A little less than half of the people were gone. All gone.

~CP~

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short as hell, but had some important bits in it. It took a while to write, I kept getting writer's block, so sorry for that. Please, leave us a review, we wanna know how you feel.


	5. Season 1, Chapter 5

_"I remember my dream now, why I dug 'em holes."_

Dylan knew the words had been engraved in her head. What Jim had said sent chills up her spine, and it didn't help when he gestured to the rest of camp.

Dylan hadn't slept all night. Like the night she arrived, she had many things on her mind that would keep her eyes open. She would picture what would have happened if someone didn't shoot that Walker. She could've gotten bitten, then get sick, and would have turned into one of them. Or she could have been eaten right there on the spot. Then she would think about how Amy turned to Dylan. How if she hadn't had called, Amy would have seen the hurd, and ran. Amy could have made it.

But she was to close, she would have died anyway.

Then she would see Amy's shirt completely covered in her own blood, and her sister's hands. Her hands were what made Dylan shiver. They had been painted with her sister's blood.

All through the night, Dylan's mind would jump from one thing to the next, making it impossible for her to sleep.

It was pure torture. If you have ever not been able to sleep, you know the feeling. When you go to sleep, time passes by a lot quicker. But when it's just you and your thoughts for hours, it all moves in slow motion. Even if the thoughts aren't horrible, it drives you up the wall.

But Dylan's thoughts were dreadful, and it smeared her guts all over the wall.

~CP~

She watched a couple men shove the carcesses of the Walkers into a large pile, where Shane had arranged them to be burned. The remains of her group were being put down and hauled to the holes Jim had dug.

Andrea, Amy's sister, was still sitting with Amy. She wasn't crying anymore, just sitting there. She had been all night. Dylan saw Lori kneel beside Andrea, and pat her back. Lori stayed there for a moment, before Andrea shooed her away.

Everyone was either packing or helping bury the group. Dylan had finished her packing, she only had the clothes on her back. Out of pure boredom, she sat there digging her toe in the dirt.

After an hour of eavesdropping people's small talk, Dylan gave up and walked into the RV.

Dale had been where he had been all morning, the table. He looked up and let a weak smile brighten his face. He patted the seat next to him, the smile still plastered on his face. Dylan slid beside Dale in the booth, holding her hands together and resting them on the table. "You okay?"

"I'm better." Dylan replied, twiddling her thumbs a bit. They sat in silence for a moment, before Dale handed her 'Little Woman'.

"Thought you'd like to keep it." Dale said, folding his hands and resting them in his lap. "You don't have to do that." Dale shook his head.

"You've got no stuff, might as well start there." he shrugged his shoulders, as Dylan put the book on the table. "Should we tell Rick?" Dale asked, turning to her. Dylan answered him without a second thought. "No."

"Rick has a right to know." Dale said quietly.

"Did you see his face? He was and is happy to have his family back. Just let him enjoy it" Dylan crossed her arms, sinking in the seat a bit. "Plus, I think Sha-" she was interrupted by a sudden gunshot. Dylan got up out of the booth and out of the RV.

Andrea had her gun in her hands, still pressed against Amy's head. Andrea smiled, before finally standing up. She didn't even look at any of the group, she just walked into her tent.

"Take her." Dylan heard her call from the tent.

~CP~

Dylan stood in front of the RV's bathroom mirror, taking in every feature. She gazed at her dark brown eyes, as she touched her cheek. Her tanned skin had turned darker over the two months, it was now a light tan. She moved her hand to her wavy sandy brown hair. She looked down at the scissors in her other hand, and nearly changed her mind. But she knew it had to be done.

Most of the group was up on the hill, burying the rest of the group. She had left earlier with Carol and Sophia, they didn't want to look at Ed.

She had heard the others talking about going to the CDC. Rumor has it it's safe there. But, Dylan highly doubted it, rumors were just that. Rumors. There is no actual fact to them.

She looked at her hair again. She grabbed a small group of her hair, and twisted it. She brought the scissors to the base of the twisted hair, and squeezed the handles together. The sound of her hair being cut made Dylan cringe a bit, it sorta sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Not only that, the sound alerted her mind exactly what she was about to do. Regret started to cross her mind, but she quickly shrugged it off. She took the loose hair she had cut, and put it in a bowl she had brought with her. She grabbed another bit of hair, and did the same thing.

"I'm going to look like crap." Dylan mumbled to herself, taking another strand.

Five minutes later, she had nearly finished her hair. She had been right. Her hair looked horrible. She cut the very last strand, and felt her insides curl up a bit. In desperation, she messed it up a bit. It looked better than it did before.

She lifted the bowl, tossing the hair in the RV's trash can. She grabbed 'Little Woman' and sat on her bed. The twin mattress was hard, and the pillow smelled like dirt, but it was better than sleeping on the ground. Dale had offered a place to sleep, she wasn't going to take it for granted. Plus, it would be rude to complain. That a habit of her's, she always tried not to be rude. The only person she would like to annoy was Tristan. It was an inside joke between the two. She smiled at the thought. She'd pull on his curls, and he'd hide her books. Or, much to their mother's despise, would call eachother names. Like, 'dumbass' or 'jackass', anything with the word 'ass'. The word was like defence.

She nearly dropped the book when she heard the RV door snap open.

"Get ready, we're gonna be heading to the CDC in a b-" Dale turned to Dylan. She shrugged her shoulders. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"Why'd you cut it?" Dylan sighed, shaking her head. "Last night, a walker grabbed my hair. I was nearly bitten. I'm not going to take that risk." Dale nodded his head, turning to leave. He took two steps, before he turned around to face Dylan. "You look nice." Dylan smiled, and shook her head. "Thanks." she said sarcastically, but she made sure it was in a joking tone. "No, you really do, Dylan." Dale rolled his eyes with a smile. "Get ready, we're all gonna head down to the CDC."

"So we're leaving camp?" Dylan asked, pushing herself off the bed. "Yes, get ready."

"I already am." she jumped beside Dale. He shrugged his shoulders. "Then go outside, or go read."

~CP~

In the end, she had decided to read. Everyone was still recovering from the attack, it would just make her even more gloomy to see camp in such a horrible state. Their friends had been slaughtered right in front of them, and some family had been eaten alive. Like Dylan, some of the camp didn't seem to get any sleep. Even if she wanted to go outside, Carl hadn't really spoken to anyone after it all, and Sophia had to be there for her mourning mother.

Carol, unlike Sophia, hadn't taken Ed's death lightly. Lori had to actually pryl Carol off her husband's corpse. In Dylan's book, he didn't even have the right to be called her husband. When Shane had hit him, he couldn't hit back. He wasn't as strong as Shane. Ed was only taking advantage of Carol, probably hurting her to make him feel better about his pathetic life. The thought of him filled her with disgust.

But what did Dylan know? She was a child, she was only twelve.

She knew a lot. That's something that's bugged her. When people thought she wouldn't understand, just because of her age. It always made her clench her fists in anger. Dylan may be a child, but that didn't make her stupid. She would notice emotions, and body language, like any other human being.

Once again, she heard the door snap open. instead of Dale, she saw Andrea walk in with three bags. Once was large, while the others weren't very big. Either way, they looked heavy. Her habit started to kick in, as she walked up to Andrea. "Would you like some help?" Andrea lifted her head, and gave her a weak smile. Andrea handed her one of the smaller bags. "Could you set it over there by the beds?" she asked. Dylan did just so, putting the bag on the foot of her bed.

"Thank you." Andrea sighed, putting the smaller bag under the table, along with the other bag. She slided in the booth, and learned her head back against the wall. "What's your name, little one?" Andrea questioned, turning her head a bit to look at Dylan.

"Dylan."

"Hmm. Nice name." Andrea once again sighed, lifting her hands to the side of her head. She let out a frustrated groan, as the RV's door snapped open, once again. The noise always made her jump. Dylan turned her head to see Dale, Sophia and Carol. Sophia had a rag doll in her arms, and she was holding on to it for dear life. She looked up to Dylan, and raised her eyebrows, scrunching her forehead. "What's up with your hair?" Her tone made Dylan want to giggle, but she forced it down her throat. "I cut it, dummy." Dylan joked. She gave Sophia a grin when she saw the girl smiling. She shifted her gaze to Carol. Carol plastered a fake smile on her face, as she set their bags by the bags in the back. "You look nice, Dylan."

"Thank you." Carol looked tired, and her vocals were just that. Tired. She set their bags under the table along with Andrea's. Carol sat beside Andrea, and cupped her hands around her face. Sophia plopped down beside her mother.

~CP~

Dylan didn't know how long they had been driving. Maybe two hours? She was sitting in the front of the RV, beside Dale. She watched Daryl speed by on his bike, taking the lead. She leaned her head against the window.

She shifted her gaze to the rearview mirror, and yawned. She didn't get much sleep, and it was catching up to her. She felt her eyelids start to fall, and she slept dreamless.

~CP~

A/N: Okay, I think this was sorta a shitty chapter, but hey? My opinion. Tell me yours!

Also, sorry for not updating lately. I've been planning out the whole thing (and watching Orange is the new Black, don't judge me (also listening to MCR, ((ALSO DON'T JUDGE ME.))). Have a wonderful whatever, and thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. Season 1, Chapter 6

**GingerHale: I'll try not too. I mean, i'm only a beginner, it could happen. She's around 12 (Carl's age, in my opinion when this all starts). Yes, I am. Or at least I am going to try, it'd be a dick move to just stop writing. I have some development planned for Dylan, and some of it ain't gonna be pretty. I feel like in the TV show AND comic, you don't see much of Sophia. I wanted some character to her. Plus, you could see her playing with Carl and smiling in season one. I actually wanted to get to know Sophia. I just want to see more. So yea.**

 **Thank you soo much. I didn't even realize that. It made me so happy to see you liked it. I guess she isn't a Mary Sue! ;D (I was on my laptop when I got the reviews, so I have been typing this down as I go.) Thanks for the suggestion! (I don't blame you. I may not have a thing for Carl, but he sure is cute.)Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

~CP~

Dylan woke when she felt a slender finger poke her shoulder. She felt her eyes start to flutter open, as she crooked her head to the side to see who had woken her. The was just starting to rise, filling the room with a dim glow. "Hey." Sophia whispered. Dylan could tell that was Sophia, but she couldn't see her that well. She was sitting on the end of Dylan's bed.

"How'd I get in bed?" Dylan mumbled, sitting up. "Andrea carried you there after you fell asleep."

"Oh." Dylan leaned her head back, and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno." Sophia replied. Dylan let another yawn escape her mouth, her legs tensing up when she felt Sophia lay her hands down oh her feet. "Dylan, could I ask you a question?"

"You just did, dummy." Dylan let out a small laugh, but quickly stopped when Sophia didn't do the same. "I'm serious." Dylan nodded, even though she knew Sophia couldn't see her. Sophia sighed, leaning her head on the wall.

"Is it wrong I really don't care?"

"Care about what?"

"That Ed's gone?" Sophia waved her hands with each word, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dylan didn't know how to respond. Should she? Ed was her father. But Dylan knew she shouldn't. From what she had seen, Ed didn't seem like a father. Not at all. "No. I know for a fact I wouldn't." Dylan yawned, shaking her head a bit. "You and your mother deserve better." Sophia didn't answer, and for a moment she just said nothing. She just sat there, staring off into space. "I don't get how she could ever care about him." Sophia whispered dryly, turning her head a bit to look at Dylan.

"Who knows? They could have been wicked in love at some point. Things happen, and stuff changes. Maybe she got stuck in a tough position and couldn't get out? We don't know." Dylan yawned again, as she heard Sophia hit her head on the wall again. "Maybe she was trying to convince herself he could change."

"Dylan, that man has been like that my whole life, he wasn't going to change."

"Maybe she thought he would. Maybe she would tell herself that to make herself feel better." As Dylan finished her sentence, she realized what she was saying. She was telling Sophia Carol was living a lie. That wasn't something you should say to their daughter. It was rude. Mean, even. But Sophia caught her by surprise when she simply nodded. "Maybe."

"Just maybe."

~CP~

Instead of a person this time, Dylan woke as the RV went over a large bump. It shook the RV a bit, just enough to shake her awake. She sat up and lifted herself off the bed. Judging by the light, it was maybe around noon? She held onto the the wall, and moved her way across the RV. Dale was sleeping in his bed, one arm hanging for the side of the bed. She passed him quickly, only to find Sophia and Carol sitting in the booth. Sophia's head was resting on her mother's shoulder, while Carol's on the window. It didn't take long to realize the two were sleeping. It brought a smile to Dylan's face when she saw Sophia snuggle closer to her mother. She reached the passenger side, and took a seat beside Andrea, who was focused on the road, even though there was no one but Daryl in front of them.

"Mornin'." Dylan said, buckling up the seat belt.

"Good morning." Andrea replied, turning to Dylan for a brief moment before turning her head back on the road. "Diane, right?" Dylan shook her head, but then realized Andrea wasn't looking at her. "Dylan."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not very good at names."

"It's okay." Dylan replied, resting her arms on the arm rest.

"How long have we been driving?"

"I'd estimate around 14 hours." Andrea shrugged, gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "That long, huh?"

"Yup." Andrea replied dryly. "You got a book or something? We're gonna be driving for a while."

"Oh, yea, I have one." Dylan didn't argue. She knew Andrea wasn't in the best state, she needed some time to think. Dylan reached for 'Little Woman', which was on the dashboard.

~CP~

It was early evening, Dylan was now three fourths of the way into the book, and she had already silently cried a river of tears. It turned from sadness, to anger, then frustration, then down right sadness would strike her heart. The way emotions worked was a mystery to her. It was a confusing roller coaster, going left and right, then down and left, then up. They could change direction in an instant. That was just life.

Life, to her was just a small little story. Of whatever the hell you wanted it to be. The pen is in your hands, but your marks were permanent. If you spelled a word wrong, the only way to fix it would be to cross it out. Or continue. You make little marks and doodles, you blur the words with your tears, you write little hearts around names, it's your book. But every book has its ending.

This, was a reason she loved books.

 _"A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads only lives only one."_

George R. R. Martin, one of her mother's favorite authors. Dylan had never read the books, her mother would tell her it was, "too violent". Either way, that quote was engraved in her heart. It would always dangle in her mind when she read a book. In the beginning, it was a way to reassure herself that what she was doing was not pointless. But now, it was a way to prove those who did not read may not understand the crazy emotion ride. Like George said, he lives a thousand lives. He will understand most everything a person feels. So Dylan knew she would be a wonderful person in her future.

Dylan turned her head away from the book, and looked up to Andrea. She hadn't spoken much, and she kept her eyes on the road the entire time. Dylan knew why. Suddenly, Andrea hit the breaks. She put the RV in park, and turned to Dylan.

"There's the CDC." Andrea said simply, unbuckling her seatbelt. Dylan did the same, looking out the windshield. This was what she was expecting.

Bodies littered the parking lots, and from what she saw, it must have reeked. But that was just common sense. It filled her with anxiety to think that she had to walk in that. Dylan got up and grabbed one of Andrea's smaller bags She also lifted Carol's bag, it wasn't that much. She slung both bags on her shoulder, and exited the RV, along with Dale, Carol, Sophia, and was right. The smell made her feel horrible.

She turned her head to some of the others, and sighed.

"Stay close." Rick said, pulling his gun from the back of his shirt. Shane did the same, while Daryl raised his crossbow. They all started to head slowly towards the CDC, heads down. It didn't take long. Two minutes at the most. Once there, Rick started pounding on the metal door.

"Hello?" He pounded on the door, He turned his head up, and knocked again. "Hey, could you stop doing that? You're gonna attract walkers!" Shane snapped under his breath. Rick ignored him, hitting the door again. "Hello? Please, let us in." He pointed to his son, who was beside Sophia and Dylan. "We have children." He looked up to what seemed to be a security camera. He shook his head, and turned around. He stormed past everyone, and turned around again. He walked up to the door again, and hit it. Hard. He repeated this a few times, before he started kicking and screaming. Shane touched his friend's shoulder.

"Rick, you need to stop. You're going to-"

"It moved." Rick interrupted, as he stared at the camera. "What?"

"The camera. It moved." Rick said blankly. All their heads moved to the camera. The thing looked lifeless, and it definitely wasn't moving.

"Guys…." she heard the Korean kid say from the back of the group. She turned around, only to see a small herd of walkers heading towards them.

"Great. Just great." Shane mumbled. "Rick, we gotta go." Lori said, grabbing Carl's shoulder.

"I know you're there!" Rick suddenly shouted, looking into the camera's lenses. "I know you can hear me and I know you can see me!"

"Rick we gotta go!" the Korean kid grabbed Rick by the arm. "Glenn they're in there!" Oh that's his name. Daryl grabbed Rick's other arm. Carol rested her hands on Dylan's shoulders, and pulled her back. The group began slowly running to the cars.

~CP~

 **A/N: Sorry this was sorta a filler. Hope you guys are okay with that. Hope you have a good day, and hope you don't go broke getting school supplies (for the ones that have to do that). That always cost WAY too much!**


	7. Season 1, Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I have been having a lot of personal issues lately, and have had to adjust to some new settings. Let's just say shit went down and I was a bit too distracted to write. I am currently picking myself up, and decided to write. Updates most likely won't be as frequent, but will happen.

I'm getting so frustrated with the typos in previous chapters! I'm sorry if I miss something, like I wrote 'woman' when it should have been 'women' and I feel so stupid. Or I didn't finish a sentence. So if you see any typos, please let me know so I know to fix it. Also, ain't it weird that i'm almost done with season one?

Oh, and sorry for the late update. As I told you in the first chapter, I am a procrastinator.

InvisibleSoul4: I.K.R. I noticed that too and it felt WEIRD. Yea, he did write the GOT series, glad you noticed!

GingerHale: I don't think I would like to have a father like Ed. I was raised in a household where if a man ever abused a woman (or vise versa) they were cowards and would be considered a psychopath. Of course, growing up in a family filled with Latino woman, I have met some men like him, and they scare the living shit out of me (well, so do teenagers XD (I hope you get that reference)). I was quite relieved when Ed died, to know Sophia and Carol wouldn't have to deal with him.

~CP~

Needless to say, it didn't take long for them to stop and turn their heads. This happened when a large sound erupted from behind the group. It reminded Dylan of a garage door opening, yet ten times louder. As it opened, the walker's speed increased.

"Move in." Shane spoke up, running up to the doors. The rest of the group followed him, as they entered the CDC. The large doors closed behind them, only to find a new set of doors. These ones were heavy ones, like an exit door at an arcade. Dale opened the door, and held it with his arm. He waited as the group rushed in, before shutting the door behind him. Dylan looked around the entrance of the CDC. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Shane had entered the room in V-formation, weapons already aimed. Carol sighed beside Dylan, probably because of the cold air that immediately hit them. It had been like an oven outside, and it had been a while since she last felt the cool air from an AC.

"Hello?" Shane shouted at the dark, as Daryl lifted his crossbow. "Anyone there?" when no one answered, he turned to the group and nodded his head. "Make sure those doors are locked," he nodded to Dale, and turned to Rick. "Okay then Rick, what do we do now?"

"Doors are locked." Dale called as he jogged back to the group. Shane nodded, and he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a shotgun. The four men had their weapons pointed to the sound within a second, and Carol had wrapped an arm around Sophia and Dylan. A man stood there, in pajama bottoms and sandals with socks, pointing a shotgun at Shane and Glenn. He stared at the group for a moment, before he raised an eyebrow.

"Anybody infected?"

"One of our group was," Rick panted. "He didn't make it." Dylan raised her eyebrows. She didn't remember a member of the group getting bitten, or dying. It then hit her that Jim had come with the group, yet he wasn't there now. She remembered how she had been reading most of the time they had been driving, or while the others were packing. She suddenly felt like a self absorbed little germ.

"Why are you here, and what do you want?"

"A chance."

The man stepped closer, as he shook his head. "That's an awful lot to ask for these days." Rick tilted his head to the side, sighing as he did so. "I know." The man grew silent, and his gazed shifted from one person to the other. His eyes landed on Dylan, then returned to Rick.

"You all take a blood test," the man frowned. "that's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

"You got any stuff you bring it in now. Once that door is sealed it's sealed."

"We've got what we need." Glenn stated, grabbing Carol's bag from beside Dylan, who had rested it on the floor. The man nodded his head.

"Then follow me."

~CP~

The man lead them down a hallway, as he instructed 'computer' to shut and secure all the doors. Dylan found it quite interesting, since she only ever heard of someone talking to a computer in cartoons, and such. They walked down the hallway in silence, the only noise being the pitter patter of their feet. The man finally opened a door to his left, and held it open. He then instructed the group to line up against a nearby wall, so he could take the blood tests. Dylan got in line beside Carl and the kid named Glenn, well, she assumed he was a kid. He seemed to know how to drive the car, but his appearance sorta pointed to young adult. Maybe 18? She shook her head, deciding not to wonder about it. Instead, she turned her head to Carl.

"You okay?" she whispered as quietly as she could, making sure Carl could still hear her. He nodded his head, and looked up to the front of the line. His dad, who was beside him, grabbed Carl's hand.

"You sure?" Carl once again nodded his head. Dylan felt doubt

After a minute, it was her turn to take the blood test.

She sat in the chair the man had told her to, and rolled up her sleeve. The man cleaned a spot on her upper arm.

"Okay, i'm going to stick a needle in your arm, while i'm doing that, you need to stay calm. Can you stay calm for me?"

Dylan nodded her head, and turned her head. She began to count to 17, and closed her eyes. She winced when she felt the needle being pushed into her arm, but it didn't take long before the man took the needle out and put a band-aid on.

Dylan rose up, and sat beside Sophia on the floor, as the rest of the group stood up. She watched Rick hold his son's hand as the man got a pint of Carl's blood. He stood up, and sat beside Dylan. They watched as the remaining people in the group take the blood test. It didn't take long, maybe ten minutes.

"Okay then, my name is Edwin Jenner," he paused as he pushed the door open, the one that opened up to the long hallway.

"Welcome to the CDC." He smiled.

~CP~

Dylan felt to slow to listen to the man's words. They were all just to complicated for her to understand. Or she was just too tired to pay attention. After thinking about it, she concluded the latter was her reasoning. , as he called himself, lead the group down a hallway, giving each person or family a room. Dylan bunked with Carol and Sophia, feeling more connected with them than the rest of the group.

The very first thing the girls did was take turns in the shower. She sat on the bed and swung her feet back and fourth. Carol let Sophia and Dylan take a shower first, before hopping in. Dylan had never felt any better. She scolded herself for taking showers for granted. She remember the last hot shower she had. Just the thought put a smile on her face. Although she wasn't very dirty due to her cleaning at the quarry, she felt cleaner than a silver spoon. Dylan ended up in Amy's grey shirt and her old shorts. She didn't know why, but she felt more protected wearing it. Sophia got dressed, and told her mother it was her turn.

"Do you really think my mom thought that he would change?" Sophia questioned after her mother jumped in the shower. Dylan put on a pair of socks that was left in one of the drawers in the room, and paused.

"I don't know. It's just a theory." Dylan responded. In all honesty, she didn't know if that was correct or not. There were so many possible reasons, she couldn't exactly pinpoint it without gaining more information.

"We can't really ever know unless we ask."

"Then should we?"

"Not now, she didn't seem to take Ed's death well. Give it some time." Sophia nodded, and twiddled her thumbs. Dylan hopped beside Sophia on the bed.

"You ever play solitaire?" Dylan asked, pointing to a deck of cards on the nightstand.

~CP~

A/N: Going over my story, I find it kinda cheesy. But then I realize i'm writing from a child's perspective. Sorry if it is a bit cheesy, but shit hasn't hit the fan just yet. Just hang in there, cause damage is gonna take place. We won't be getting season two Clementine for a while. Have a great day, evening, afternoon, noon, or whatever time it is.


End file.
